dinoattackrpg01fandomcom-20200215-history
Aravis
Krystal "Aravis" Portman was a telepathic Dino Attack agent from Fullmetal's hometown. She was Spino's sister and second-in-command of GAIA Squad. Biography Early Life When Krystal and Spencer were kids, they found some strange weapons inside of an alien ship that landed. They found two bodies: one looked like a cross between a gorilla and a rhino and the other looked like some kind of tailless dinosaur with mandibles. With the two bodies they found two plasma rifles, two guns that shot spikes and two plasma swords. Spencer took the guns because they were too heavy for Krystal, and Krystal took the swords because Spencer wasn't one for hand-to-hand combat. During and after high school, Krystal and Leonidas Spartana dated on and off. Dino Attack When the Dino Attack began, Krystal, Spencer, Leon, and Ptero were evacuated along with only a fourth of the town. In Antarctica, she joined the Dino Attack Team under the codename "Aravis" and started her training. She mostly studied medicine and sword-fighting; she never really payed much attention during ranged weapon training. First Mission Aravis's first mission was to the Vikings Isle with Spino (Spencer), Sauro-Hunter (Leon), Ptero, and Raptor. After a few battles with the local Mutant Dinos, they learned that many dragons are sentient creatures. Sauro-Hunter led GAIA Squad down into the Goo Caverns, where he got separated from the rest of the team. The Goo Caverns Upon arriving in the Goo Caverns, Aravis's only thought was to locate Sauro-Hunter. She, Spino and Ptero eventually found him working with a rather large squad of Dino Attack agents. The trio joined up with them, making the squad even larger than before. She immediately took a liking to Tex, carrying her around in her backpack and feeding her beef jerky. After Sauro lost his hand to an Octosaur, Aravis, Ptero, and Spino brought their wounded comrade to Ogel's, where he underwent surgery. They later went back to the caverns. After receiving orders from superiors, the Dino Attack agents in the Goo Caverns went to battle Dr. Inferno along with the Agents and Alpha Team. In the middle of the battle, Spino appeared, perched on Shade and slaying many Dino Attack, Alpha Team, and Agent agents. After a quick hand-to-hand battle with Sauro-Hunter, Spino was subdued. Before being defeated, Aravis's brother managed to severely injure Tex. She helped take Spino to the medical center. Aravis fought in the Goo Caverns before they were mostly destroyed. For the majority of the battle, she fought in her Fire Hammer until it was destroyed by a Mutant Raptor. She then fought on foot with her energy swords. Aravis eventually fought with Zorikk, who had been turned into a Mutant T-Rex. Eventually, she was forced into a small niche in the cave wall. Zorikk tried to reach her, but was unable to. Thinking she was safe, Aravis sat down and rested. However, Zorikk stuck his tongue in, trying to feel for her. He eventually wrapped his tongue around her head. Desperate to get away, Aravis activated one of her energy swords and cut off part of Zorikk's tongue, apologizing a moment before she followed through with her plan. Taking the opportunity, the Dino Attack agent dashed out of the hole and back into the battle. Knowing that the agents may not make it out of the caverns alive, Sauro-Hunter approached her in the midst of the fighting and admitted that he still loved her. The two then kissed as Tex arrived, sweeping many Mutant Dinos away with her tail. The two were interrupted by a radio broadcast from Rex: orders to evacuate the Goo Caverns. Aravis escaped the Goo Caverns in the Trouble Sub, along with most of the Dino Attack agents, Tex's little brother Crunchbite, and some Ogel Drones. What nobody knew was that there was a stowaway in the submarine: a camouflage-breed Mutant Lizard. It was discovered by a Rock Drone, whom it immediately killed on sight. Spino fought it with his bare hands, forcing its jaws apart after a short, but intense fight. Its body was then tossed out of the airlock and continued toward LEGO City. During this time, Aravis learned more about Crunchbite and his resentment towards Dr. Rex. Return to LEGO City When everyone aboard the Trouble Sub had reached LEGO City, the submarine departed and the group headed for base, including Crunchbite (whom Aravis had affectionately nicknamed "Kardi"). Aravis received a new Fire Hammer, which she took for a test-drive. Whilst being chased by a Mutant T-Rex, she found out that the engine was faulty. Ditching the vehicle, the Dino Attack agent stood her ground, ready to fight. Tex and Shade came just in time and interfered. While Tex kept the other T-Rex at bay, Shade took Krystal back to Dino Attack Headquarters. When the two were gone, Tex quickly finished the fight by snapping her opponent's neck. She followed Shade and Aravis' scent to Headquarters. Many other Dino Attack agents almost fired at her, but were stopped by Aravis. Deciding to take a small break, Aravis went up to her quarters and decided to start thinking about her family and her future. LEGO Island Aravis, Sauro-Hunter, and all of the "idealist" Dino Attack agents were sent to find the Constructopedia. When they arrived, Aravis, Spino, Tex, Shade, Ptero and Sauro-Hunter didn't participate in the search for the Constructopedia. She was clearing the way along with her friends (minus Ptero, as he was delivering Raptor's plasma shotgun to Antarctica). Later during the search, and after Ptero returned bearing bad news about Raptor's "death", Sauro-Hunter proposed that GAIA Squad should return home and free it from Dr. Rex's grip. Return to Mt. Bricklake Journey Home GAIA Squad later departed for home, utilizing their new heads-up displays in their helmets to evade Dino Attack and Alpha Team patrols to commandeer a ship big enough for their vehicles and Shade; Tex and Valencia swam and flew, respectively, to the mainland. When the squad docked, they lied, stating that they were on official business, and slipped through without question. It took nearly four days, counting rest stops for Tex, Shade and Freefall and minor skirmishes with Mutant Dinos, to reach the midwestern part of the mainland. At one point, it began snowing, something that Tex was greatly mystified about. While having a snowball fight, Aravis stumbled upon an old bunker filled with medieval weaponry. She took two sabres; Sauro-Hunter took a new sword and shield; Ptero took a scythe; and Spino took a large two-handed sword. After a brief rest, the squad continued on their way. Outpost Upon nearing Mountain Bricklake, Spino intercepted a message from a nearby Dino Attack outpost under attack from a legion of Mutant Dinos. GAIA Squad responded, Freefall, Ptero and Valencia flying ahead to thin the enemies' ranks out in the skies. Tex, Aravis, Spino, Shade and Tex followed, crushing resistance from their opponents, who soon retreated. The squad was allowed into the base, though Valencia, Freefall and Shade were ordered to stay outside of the walls and find any stragglers or warn if they Mutant Dinos were going to resume their assault. The Dino Attack agents were introduced to Agent Necrosa, who had sent out the emergency broadcast. He then informed them of the Hybrids' betrayal and occupation of their hometown. Afterward, the group, including Necrosa, began their assault, which ended with the squad getting captured. When Sauro-Hunter asked where they were, "Necrosa" revealed himself to be a XERRD scientist, Dr. Nekrosis. He revealed that he had infiltrated the Dino Attack outpost by killing his twin brother and impersonating him. Sauro-Hunter then pointed out a large, dark shape behind the mad scientist, who turned out to be the newly created Enox Phorm-- former Dino Attack Agent Raptor and he was forced to do Dr. Rex's and Dr. Nekrosis' bidding after swearing binding oaths in the ancient language of the Elves. Nekrosis then sent the squad to fight in his private Arena for his own amusement, escorted by several Chameleon Hybrids. Aravis insulted Enox Phorm, whom retaliated by biting her shoulder with his inner jaws. Sauro-Hunter assisted his fiance by wrapping a bit of torn sleeve around the wound. Ptero asked why he was doing this, and that they had been friends for many years. Sauro-Hunter replied that Raptor had died in Antarctica, and was "... dead and gone." Arena Battle After selecting weapons from the Arena's armory, Enox informed GAIA Squad that their first fight would be in an hour's time. Before the fight, Aravis, Ptero, Sauro-Hunter, and Spino were reunited with Valencia, Freefall, Tex and Shade, all equipped with a set of light kevlar armor. When the gate opened, Aravis pointed out that the crowd was made up entirely of Mutant Lizard/Mutant Lizard Hybrids. Nekrosis then ordered that the first wave of monsters be released: Mutant Lizards. Ptero thinned out the number of attackers with his newly acquired grenade launcher, who was warned to use the grenade function sparingly, as he had limited ammo. After clearing the first wave of attackers, Enox had Pteranodons and Raptors released, as he was getting bored with the DA agents winning too easily. Sauro-Hunter came up with a plan to blow a hole in a wall to allow themselves to escape by using the plasma cannon in his mechanical arm. After a quick calculation, he estimated that he'd need to utilize most, if not all, of the cannon's battery to accomplish the task. As the cannon was charging, Nekrosis released several Mutant T-Rexes with Hybrid riders in an attempt to stop them. Sauro-Hunter fired the cannon as it was about to implode, blowing a hole in the pit's wall large enough for Valencia to get through. Shade and Spino went through first, to clear the way, followed by Freefall and Ptero, Tex and Valencia, Aravis and Sauro-Hunter. One Hybrid, a green Chameleon variety with feathers, turned on the other Hybrid on the T-Rex next to him. Said Hybrid's mount also attacked the other Mutant Dino, smashing it into a wall. She attempted mental contact with the Minifig/Mutant Lizard Hybrid, who turned out to be Eno Saurson, a Hybrid who had left Dr. Rex's forces while they were still young and joined Ogel's army as a mercenary. Eno simply told her to run. Aravis complied, climbing up into Valencia's saddle. She also made contact with Ragnarok, Eno's mount and Tex's father, who said that he was going to help his daughter's "family" get to Dino Attack Headquarters, even if it meant his death, and Eno's capture. She informed Sauro-Hunter of what was happening. Sauro-Hunter swore that, if they made it back to headquarters, he would marry her. Aravis hesitantly thanked him and asked if Sauro-Hunter was going to get Greybeard to do the service. Sauro-Hunter asked if they were any closer to the exit. Much to his chagrin, nobody knew, though Tex offered to make an exit for them. The Mutant T-Rex melted the stone wall with her fire-breathing, which revealed the outside. Aravis provided psychological support as Tex's internal furnace grew colder, but Valencia told the DA agent to save her strength and provided her own support. After holding off several packs of Mutant Lizards, the squad escaped. After Sauro-Hunter's energy pistols went dead, Aravis dropped two machine pistols and several full clips onto his lap from the air. At Valencia's urging, the newly-named GAIA Squad left the area and headed toward the outpost. Escape After several hours of running and flying away from the Enox's Arena and towards the Dino Attack outpost, Sauro-Hunter ordered GAIA Squad to rest and that he'd take first sentry duty. After a while, Sauro-Hunter found out that Enox had been keeping pace with them and fired his machine pistols at both Enox and an Alpha-class Mutant Lizard, which woke everybody up. Aravis stopped Tex from ramming Enox with her horns, cautioning the T-Rex that the ex-Dino Attack agent had acid for blood. Tex breathed fire at Phorm, which caused the oil covering his skin to spark. Enox left, shrieking in so high of a pitch, it caused Sauro-Hunter and Shade to go temporarily deaf. GAIA Squad moved on after that, knowing they were not safe sitting still. Upon coming into view of the outpost, Sauro-Hunter ordered an immediate evacuation of personnel and projects. These projects, Ptero had found out, may change the tides of war in their favor. Sauro-Hunter then sent Aravis and Spino ahead to help with the evacuation, while the rest of GAIA Squad fended off the horde that was coming. Sauro-Hunter, Tex and Valencia used their ability to breath fire to illuminate Enox's forces' eyes in the dark, giving them an estimated distance and number of enemies they'd have to fight. While the others were fighting, Aravis and Spino loaded crates and equipment into Transport Predators. After everything was loaded, Spino went back to help their comrades while Aravis took a Fire Hammer to escort the Transport and Troop Transport Predators to the nearest field base. As she drove away from the outpost, she looked into her rearview mirror, projecting her wishes of safety to her friends. After all personnel and equipment were out of the outpost, Aravis ordered the others to fall back and protect the convoy, though Sauro-Hunter made sure anyone who wasn't a member of his team retreat to the Transports. One agent in a blue-and-white Urban Avenger, though, refused to comply, saying that she wanted to finish this fight. After that, Aravis swerved her Fire Hammer around and headed toward the battlefield. She arrived just as Phorm challenged Sauro-Hunter to a one-on-one duel. If Sauro-Hunter won, then GAIA Squad and the convoy were free to return to HQ or the nearest field base; if Enox won, then he would feed each and every DA agent in that convoy, and them, to the Hybrids, claiming that they "... always crave sweeter meats ...". After Sauro-Hunter was injured, he was taken by Valencia to the convoy, where he received a new mechanical arm and leg. Aravis was overjoyed to hear of her fiance's return, though saddened at Valencia's "death". Sauro-Hunter attacked Enox, ensuing a new battle. Sauro-Hunter won and renamed himself Fullmetal, and the Hybrids under Phorm's command scattered. Death The caravan stopped at another outpost on the way, where commanding officer Colonel Mustang interrogated GAIA Squad, imprisoned Eno Saurson, and detained Shade, Tex, Crunchbite, Ragnarok, and Freefall. Convinced that Aravis and her squad mates were traitors to the cause, Mustang had GAIA Squad placed under constant watch. The Dino Attack outpost was attacked by Hybrids, and GAIA Squad was able to break free during the chaos. After subduing Mustang and freeing their saurian allies, GAIA Squad armed themselves at the armory and took a Fire Hammer, which they christened the Puma. Dino Attack forces retreated, intending to detonate a massive bomb in the base to wipe out the Hybrids' forces. However, when GAIA Squad went to the control room to check on the bomb's status, they learned from the scientists that the remote detonator was failing to work. Knowing that they were losing precious time before the Hybrids overtook the base, Spino volunteered to stay behind and set off the explosive. He said one final goodbye to Fullmetal and Aravis before they left. Aravis and Fullmetal raced back to the Puma as the Hybrids overtook the base. Unfortunately, just before they reached their escape, Aravis was shot in the head by a Hybrid sniper. Despite Fullmetal's insistence to put her in stasis so they could revive her, Claymore knew it was too late for their fallen teammate. Fullmetal vowed not to let Aravis's death be in vain. Although Spino and Raptor were succeeded by Hunter and Katana as GAIA-Four and GAIA-Six, respectively, no one has succeeded Aravis as GAIA-Two. Abilities and Traits Aravis was a telepath, and can project her thoughts to any person she thinks of. Most people tend to stay away from her because they just don't feel comfortable around her. Aravis was an expert swordswoman, formerly wielding two energy swords to great effect, but replacing them with dual sabres. She also specialized in ranged combat and stealth. Weapons *Energy swords (formerly, taken by Enox Phorm; destroyed when Enox's HQ was bombarded) *Two laser pistols (usually dual-wields). Very rarely uses these, but when she does, she can clear an entire area of Mutant Lizards in a matter of minutes (formerly, destroyed). *An intricately-designed sword (formerly, abandoned) *Dual electrified sabres *Designated marksman rifle *Combat knife Equipment *Medkit *Light kevlar plate armor Mental Powers *Mind reading *Thought projection *Creating mental blasts, which can paralyze those focused on for short periods of time *Psychotelekinesis (hasn't displayed this trait yet, but Spino claims she has done it in the past) *"Jedi" mind tricks Quotes Trivia *Aravis is named after the character of the same name from C.S Lewis's The Horse and His Boy and The Last Battle. *Aravis's real name was originally Stacey Harder before it was later retconned to Krystal Portman. Oddly enough, her brother's surname was not retconned to Portman, leaving it unconfirmed why the two siblings do not share the same surname. Category:Dino Attack Agents Category:Toa Antrakha Category:Deceased Characters Category:GAIA Squad